malice_in_wonderland_and_all_things_alicefandomcom-20200216-history
Alice's Adventures in Wonderland (1972 film)
'' Alice's Adventures in Wonderland'' is a 1972 British musical film based on the Lewis Carroll novel of the same name. It had an all star cast, and John Barry composed the score. In 1973, the film won the BAFTA Film Award at the BAFTA Awards Ceremony for Best Cinematography, won by Geoffrey Unsworth, and Best Costume Design, won by Anthony Mendleson.Stuart Freeborn created make-up for the film based closely on the original John Tenniel drawings in the first edition of the novel. Soundtrack *'"The Duchess Is Waiting"' :Lyrics by Don Black :Music by John Barry :Performed by Michael Crawford *'"Curiouser And Curiouser"' :Lyrics by Don Black :Music by John Barry :Performed by Natalie Farmer *'"You've Got To Know When To Stop"' :Lyrics by Don Black :Music by John Barry :Performed by Davy Kaye *'"The Royal Processions"' :Music by John Barry *'"The Last Word Is Mine"' :Lyrics by Don Black :Music by John Barry :Performed by Michael Crawford and Natalie Farmer *'"Digging For Apples"' :Lyrics by Don Black :Music by John Barry :Performed by Freddie Earlle *'"There Goes Bill"' :Lyrics by Don Black :Music by John Barry :Performed by Freddie Earlle and Mike Elles *'"How Doth The Little Busy Bee Crocodile"' :Lyrics by Don Black :Music by John Barry :Performed by Natalie Farmer *'"Dum And Dee Dance (Nursery Rhyme)"' :Lyrics by Lewis Carroll and Don Black :Music by John Barry :Performed by Natalie Farmer *'"From The Queen, An Invitation For The Duchess To Play Croquet"' :Lyrics by Don Black :Music by John Barry :Performed by Peter O'Farrell and Ian Trigger *'"The Duchess's Lullaby"' :Lyrics by Lewis Carroll and Don Black :Music by John Barry :Performed by Peter Bull and Patsy Rowlands *'"It's More Like A Pig Than A Baby"' :Lyrics by Don Black :Music by John Barry :Performed by Natalie Farmer *'"I See What I Eat"' :Lyrics by Don Black :Music by John Barry :Performed by Robert Helpmann, Peter Sellers, Dudley Moore and Fiona Fullerton *'"Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Bat"' :Lyrics by Don Black :Music by John Barry :Performed by Robert Helpmann, Peter Sellers *'"The Pun Song"' :Lyrics by Don Black :Music by John Barry :Performed by Robert Helpmann, Peter Sellers, Dudley Moore and Natalie Farmer *'"Off With Their Heads"' :Lyrics by Don Black :Music by John Barry :Performed by Flora Robson *'"The Croquet Game"' :Music by John Barry *'"Off With Their Heads (Reprise)"' :Lyrics by Don Black :Music by John Barry :Performed by Flora Robson *'"I've Never Been This Far Before"' :Lyrics by Don Black :Music by John Barry :Performed by Michael Crawford and Natalie Farmer *'"The Moral Song"' :Lyrics by Lewis Carroll and Don Black :Music by John Barry :Performed by Peter Bull *'"The Me I Never Knew"' :Lyrics by Don Black :Music by John Barry :Performed by Natalie Farmer *'"The Lobster Quadrille (The Mock Turtle's Song)"' :Music by John Barry *'"Will You Walk A Little Faster, Said A Whiting To A Snail"' :Lyrics by Lewis Carroll and Don Black :Music by John Barry :Performed by Michael Hordern and Spike Milligan *'"They Told Me (Evidence Read At The Trial Of The Knave Of Hearts)"' :Lyrics by Lewis Carroll and Don Black :Music by John Barry :Performed by Michael Crawford Sources *Alice's Adventures in Wonderland (1972 film) at Wikipedia. Category:Films